User blog:Clarysfairchilds/Wiki Welcomes and Reminders
Hello TWP-ers! There have been a great deal of new faces around here, which is awesome! I'm so glad you're all here and that our community is expanding! We've made so much progress since we started several years ago, but there is still plenty more work to be done before all the pages are complete. So, I just wanted to once again extend my welcome to the new editors and to thank all of you, new editors and old, for all of your contributions to the Teen Wolf Pack Wiki, especially now that the series has ended. That said, I just wanted to quickly mention some writing guidelines for the wiki for those who may not already be aware. These will help us make every page on this wiki look and sound the best it can be: #'Articles should be written in neutral voice, or "third person" perspective'-- this means no use of the words "I," "me," "we," or "us" (unless, of course, you're quoting dialogue directly from an episode, in which case the use of first and second person pronouns is totally appropriate). We are all ultimately here to create an encyclopedia for the series, not to wriite a funny and sarcastic recap blog or a fanfic site; using "I," "we," or "you" (e.g. "We see Stiles and Lydia running towards the school," or "I love how Derek fought off Kali," "As you can see, Scott is now an Alpha") implies that the writer's perspective or opinion on the article topic has bearing on its content, which should not be the case. ##This also means that all information written about characters, episodes, relationships, etc on these pages should also be based in canon rather than a user's specific preferences (e.g. shipping one pairing over another). I know it's easy to get overexcited about your favorite characters or relationships, but we need to remain unbiased in the articles, a feat that should be much easier now that we are not receiving any new information about the series. #'Articles should be written in past tense.' The events in the series are not occuring in the present-- they've occurred in the past, and the writing in these articles should reflect that. The only time present tense should be used is in episode summaries and episode transcripts. (e.g. "Scott appeared at the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital emergency room lobby, where he brought Chinese take-out for his mother Melissa" is how you would phrase a sentence for a relationship or character page, whereas "Scott appears at the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital emergency room, where he is bringing Chinese take-out for his mother Melissa" would be how you would phrase a sentence for an episode summary or transcript.) #This wikia has existed for several years now, and all of our different categories of pages have a now-established format (e.g. an actor's page would contain an infobox with a photo, an introduction, a table for their filmography, a trivia section, and a list of external links, while an episode page would have an infobox, a quote, an introduction, a brief synopsis, an in-depth summary, and lists of examples of continuity, trivia, body count, locations, soundtrack, and a gallery). Because these formats are already established, please do not make severe changes to the layout or format without first discussing it with the rest of the community. That's all I have for today! If you have any questions or concerns about anything, please do not hesitate to ask. :) And if you have any suggestions or other input you'd like to share as well, I am all ears. (Edited to fix my grammar mistakes and unfinished sentences-- I really need to be a better proofreader lol) Category:Blog posts